Fast paced board games are enjoyed by many people. U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,404to Elvidge describes a reaction-time game that generates a signal at a random interval. The players rush to activate their input device with the slowest player receiving a mild electrical shock. Unfortunately, the start signal is random and the game quickly becomes repetitious. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,563to Goldfarb describes a reaction-time game that prompts one player to quickly react to the moves of a competing player. The game is limited to two players and game is generally too simple to excite many players. Therefore, an improved game is desired that promotes social interaction, requires quick reaction times and provides a deeper level of strategic play than prior art reaction-time games.